You can call it love
by futureactress
Summary: Aki is a young and "special" girl,her tragic past has left her with no hope of ever having any real friends but when she meets Shippo(yes he is older )all of that begins to change...and not only does she find a new friend...but something much more (story
1. meeting and greeting

You can call it love

Chapter One

Once upon a time when the world was new, before the great kings and emperors, the world was full of darkness and evil. Demons and monsters roamed the earth and caused chaos in the human realm. Not all demons were evil though, many of them fought and killed for the good of mankind. One of these was the legendary half-demon Inuyasha. He and several others destroyed a great demon and brought temporary peace to the land of Japan.

Traveling with Inuyasha was a young kitsune named Shippo. Although at the time he was a child, he proved himself to be a formidable fighter, and he trained under the ruthless demon exterminator Sango. He grew up to become a handsome warrior who traveled the countryside helping those in need. One thing troubled Shippo though, even though he had searched everywhere he could not find the right woman to be his mate.

At least that's how my Grandma told the story. I never thought that one day I would meet this legendary character. I always thought Grandma was a nut.

I was "taking care" of a demon fly that had somehow managed to flutter up to my cloud. I really didn't want to snuff him out, but he was annoying my cloud friend.

I lazily sat up and peered over the edge of my fluffy perch at the insect that was zooming in and out of the cloud like a possessed missile.

"HHHHEEEEELLLPPP MEEE MIILAADY," the cloud squealed turning a deep shade of grey, "IT TICKLES"

"Oh stop your fussing Cume, it's just a stupid fly" I said equally annoyed.

I extended my forefinger like a foreteller of doom at the fly. White-hot lightning shot from my skin and vaporized the fly. Cume sighed deeply and shook himself. Tiny driblets of water loosed themselves from him and fell to the earth to make any passerby look up at the clear sky in confusion.

"Thank you milady! That is so much better!" Cume said.

I shrugged my bare shoulders and settled back down on my fluffy seat. I was bored. There was nothing to do. I was too lazy to make a thunderstorm to terrorize the local village, and I was too nice to give them a snowstorm before winter arrived.

Cume floated farther down to the ground as the sun climbed higher in the sky.

There was no other cloud in the "big blue" so there was nothing to give me relief from the burning rays. The closest wind was several miles away, and blowing in the wrong direction.

I was about to ask Cume to take me to a nearby lake when I felt him shudder beneath me. That was his signal that he had seen something.

"What is it Cume?"

"There is a demon down there milady, and he's looking up at us"

I turned on my stomach, this could be something interesting.

"Oh really, where?" I asked.

Cume directed my vision to a hillside a few miles away. I gazed down and saw a kitsune standing with his arms held up to his eyes, to block out the glaring light of the sun. He must have seen me looking down at him, because he smiled. It was quite a few miles up, so I could barely see him. How could he see me?

The kitsune waved at me beckoning me to come down.

"What are your wishes milady?" Cume asked

"He doesn't look dangerous, perhaps he's just lost. Cume go down and I will have a chat with him. I have nothing else to do"

Cume drifted down to where the fox demon was standing. I saw that he was young, quite young for demon standards. He wore a sky blue kimono with a pattern of leaves on it. His ginger hair was pulled back into a tail by a blue ribbon that matched his shirt. Speaking of tails, a long bushy one swished every now and then behind him. As I alighted next to him he brought his hand down from his face and gave me another disarming smile.

"How far is it to the next village?" he asked. He sounded young and he had a cute face. I wondered how old he was.

"Well you probably won't reach it until late afternoon on foot" I told him. His face fell slightly.

"That far?" he whimpered with a gloomy tone, "I've been traveling all day."

"Well, I could give you a ride on my cloud." I said in a friendly voice "By the way, my name is Aki." I extended a hand which he shook heartily.

"My name's Shippo" he replied "thank you for the offer." I stared at him in dumb silence.

"Did you just say that your name's Shippo, as in the legendary demon buster Shippo." He grinned.

"Well maybe I'm not that famous but yes I am Shippo from the legends."

"This is great! I never believed that my Grandmother's stories were actually true, and now here is someone from her tales living, breathing, and standing right in front of me, talking to me! Cume do you see this?"

"I see a kitsune milady" Cume replied not impressed with the cute fox.

"You're blind" I said

I turned back to Shippo who was watching me in utter amusement.

"How far do you want to go?"

"Just to the next village" he replied

"Ok then, you better get a little bigger Cume we're going to have another passenger" I said

"I don't trust him milady, he's a demon," Cume said in a whisper.

"Nonsense," I whispered back. "He looks to me like he can be trusted. And the Shippo from Grandma's stories helped people, not rob them."

Cume rolled his eyes which were the equivalent of shrugging shoulders. He collected from the air more moisture and grew to about three times his original size. I stepped on and held my hand out to the kitsune. As we were lifted into the sky, I noticed the queer look on his face and the disbelieving was that he felt the cloud beneath him.

"What's wrong Shippo" I asked

"Nothing, it's just that I've never ridden a cloud before. I've ridden on a giant cat, but never a cloud. It's the strangest sensation ever…like I'm floating on air." He replied.

"You'll get used to it" I said with a grin "Cume please take us to the nearest village."

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on the fox's face when Cume zoomed back into the sky. He looked like a child riding a horse for the first time.

"Hey Shippo, can I ask you something?" I asked

"Of course"

"Well, not to be rude or anything but I was just wondering, how old are you?"

"I'm seventeen," he replied "may I ask the same of you?"

"Of course," I said with a smile "I am sixteen"

I lay down on my back and stared up at the thick mass of clouds that had begun to form above us. They had a threatening grey look to them. The wind was picking up and the air carried a slight chill. Rainfall had been scarce for the past month so the ground was dry and in need of a good shower, but I wanted Shippo to at least get to the village before that happened. I stood up and raised my hands to the heavens, after a series of hand motions I managed to relieve the sky of the looming dark clouds. The sun was shining merrily and a slight breeze rustled the trees below us. I lie back down and saw Shippo staring at me in amazement.

"Are you a sorceress?" he asked curiously. I looked at him and gave him my best 'mysterious wouldn't you like to know' smile.

"I suppose you could call me that, a witch, or sorceress, whatever. I heard a local villager once call me a weather witch. I like that title." I said

"How could you change the weather like that? One second it looked as if it would rain. Then you got up, waved your hands around, and now the sky is as clear as it could be. How did you do it?"

"I guess I was born with it. I have been able to manipulate weather ever since I can remember. My mother used to tell me that when I was a baby the weather used to change with my mood."

"What do you mean" he asked

"Like, it would rain when I cried, and the sun would shine when I was happy stuff like that. I love the rain. Sometimes I summon a storm just for the sake of sitting while the wind and water rush over me in a driving torment." I said

"So you could make a snowstorm in the middle of summer if you wanted to?"

"Not necessarily, only if I am in danger, like during a battle or something. It's not wise to mess around with the changing of the seasons, it throws off the cycle."

We were silent for a while as Cume sped along. I glanced down and watched as we passed field after field. The world looked so pretty from up in the heavens.

"Why do you travel alone" he questioned.

"I have no one else to travel with" I replied simply.

"Well, where are your parents?"

I felt a slight twinge in my chest at the mention of my parents. It had been nine years since that terrible day when… I shook the thought out of my head.

"My parents are dead, they died when I was seven," I replied, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"Oh…I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I know how much it hurts, I too lost my parents when I was young." He smiled ever so slightly to show that he knew what I was talking about.

Shippo's voice was a comfort to me. At least he understood how much I missed them. I looked up at him and knew that I had found a friend in this charming fox. I've never had a friend that has stuck with me, and most of my days were spent in loneliness despite the constant presence of Cume. So I was rather sad when Cume announced that we had reached the village.

I sat up as Cume descended to the ground. When we got close enough to the ground Shippo hopped off and helped me down.

"Thank you so much for the ride Lady Aki, is there anything I can do for you in return?" Shippo asked me.

"Well, I guess there is. You could call me Aki and forget the 'Lady.'" Shippo laughed.

"I suppose I could do a simple thing for your kindness. If you ever need my assistance, just send a messenger. Well, until we meet again then."

"Well, until we meet again then" he said as he reached for my hand and kissed it. I blushed and climbed quickly back onto Cume.

"Goodbye Shippo" I shouted as Cume rose higher.

Shippo waved and began to walk into the village. As Cume began to float off I looked back at Shippo. He had reached the village square where people started to gather around him.

I lay down with a sigh and looked up at the sky, which was once again dark with clouds. I raised my hand to the sky, and as if I was pulling the raindrops out of the clouds, it began to rain.

"Well, that was something interesting." I said to myself as the rain fell about me.


	2. Annoying birds

You can call it love

Chapter Two

oh yeah i forgot to mention I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NEVER HAVE NEVER WILL  


"That was the strangest girl I've ever met" I said to myself as I walked into the village square. She looked like a human, and yet she had powers that were not human. She claimed she wasn't a demon, yet she wasn't fully human.

Even though she was a little unusual, I had to admit I did enjoy are time together. She was fun to be around, this Aki girl. I hoped that I would see her again soon.

But now I had to focus on my mission. I travel from village to village helping those in need with problems they may have with demons. Even though I am a demon myself, I do not believe it is right for others to kill humans over and over again for their own sick pleasure. I had to search for the Headman of this village. I didn't think it would be hard, considering how much people were noticing me and pointing me out to each other. Even if I tried to hide it, my bushy tail would be noticed by everyone.

"Excuse me, where does the Headman live?" I asked a passing woman

"Mercy me…its Shippo… have you come to help us?" she asked clutching her chest in hope.

"Yes I have …but I need to find your Headman." I replied

"Of course, of course… the Headman lives in that house yonder." She said pointing to a house on the edge of the woods next to a stream that was close to the village.

"Thank you kindly" I said to her as I walked away.

I reached the Headman's house I saw two small children, a boy and a girl playing by the door. As I got closer they saw me and ran inside. I minute later a tall balding man stepped out of the house. He was obviously the Headman looking at the fine clothes that he wore. He must have known who I was because he rushed over to me. We stepped under a tree to converse.

"Why hello friend, have you come to help us in our time of need?" he asked anxiously

"Of course," I answered him. "What is it that is troubling you, and I can see if I can put it to right."

He began to tell me about a flock of raven demons that has been terrorizing the village for about a month now.

"When has there last been an attack?" I asked him.

"They attack every night just as the last rays of the sun sink below the horizon. They destroy the crops and taunt the cattle to there breaking point." he explained

"Good, I'll be ready tonight" I said

"Bless you, will you be wanting pay?"

"No that is not necessary." I replied. I didn't have the heart to take anything from this already poor village.

"Well let me at least give you food and shelter for tonight, you're going to be exhausted after your battle."

"That would be wonderful."

I looked up at the sky, it was still raining, and it had been since Aki left.

"Please come in" the Headman beckoned me into the house.

I stepped into the house and look around. It wasn't extremely extravagant, but it was nice. Simple tapestries lined some of the walls and rugged bouquets of wild flowers, probably picked by the headman's daughter, added cheer to the rooms. The Headman's wife greeted me with a warm hug, she had a merry face and she smelled like flowers. They showed me to a quaint little hut out back

"This is where you can sleep tonight if you wish." the Headman's wife told me.

"Thank you for your hospitality" I said

"Oh, it's nothing darling, thank you for giving us your services. Would you like something to eat? You must be famished from your journey."

I smiled to myself as I remembered that half of my "journey" was spent relaxing on a cloud. I was hungry but I didn't want to trouble this woman with preparing something for me, I would eat later.

"No thank you ma'am, I think I would like to take a walk around your village."

"Ok dear, if you need anything just ask" she said, and walked away.

I waited until she was out of sight and then walked out of the hut. It had stopped raining and the sun was beginning to sink lower in the sky. I wasn't really worried about my battle tonight; I had dealt with bird demons before so this shouldn't be anything different. As I walked through the village I began to get drowsy, I needed rest. I stopped and sat down under the shade of an oak tree. I just wanted to rest so I struggled to keep my eyes open. My eyelids seemed as heavy as rocks and I had to lean against the tree to support my drooping head. Before long, sleep overwhelmed me.

I was deep in dreamless slumber, when the sound of a woman's scream awoke me. I opened my eyes and gazed around, the stars were glittering in the sky and the moon was barely showing itself above the ridges of the horizon. I shot up, I mentally kicked myself for sleeping for too long. The scream sounded again, and I remembered the ravens.

I ran as fast as I could back to the Headman's house. About fifty ravens were circling the skies, diving at the cattle, and shredding the already mutilated crops. Villagers were scrambling around trying to shoo off the annoying birds from their gardens and flowers. This was going to be a lot easier than I thought.

I reached in to my shirt and pulled out a handful of leaves.

"DIVIDE AND CONQUER" I screamed as I jumped into the air, scattering the leaves on the wind..

Instantaneously the leaves in my hand transformed into about ten clones of me and sprung to life. I slashed at the birds with my claws and so did my doubles. Within minutes I stood on the ground amidst mounds of slain birds. My clones and I did a job in mere seconds that which others would have taken hours. My look-alikes turned back into leaves which I slipped back into my shirt.

"Well that was cake!" I exclaimed as I looked at the lifeless ravens scattered around me.

A child's scream rent the air. Another bird that had escaped my eyes was flying out of the village, the Headman's daughter in its claws. The little girl thrashed about wildly in terror. The mother of the child cried out her name in anguish.

I leapt into action. The bird was heading towards the river and I kept hard on its tail. The little girl spotted me and cried out for me to save her. Her helpless pleas gave me speed. I spotted a raised rock in front of me. I leapt off of it and into the air. I had no bow and arrows to bring the demon down with, so I had to use the next best thing.

I lunged out and grabbed the girl with my left hand and shredded the demon with the other. It gave a final shriek before falling in pieces to the ground. I landed safely on the bank, the little girl clutching tightly to my jacket.

I turned around to see that the villagers had followed me. I passed the trembling child to the Headman's wife who took her while thanking me with all her heart and trying to bow at the same time. I just smiled at her and gave the girl a piece of candy that I carry around in my shirt pocket. She took it without emotion as she was till shaken up from her adventure.

A cheer broke out from the rest of the villagers. They crowded around me, trying to shake my hand and thanking me many times over again. This was why I travel so much. I really enjoy helping people. The way they are so grateful for the littlest service is amazing. But really, they were making a big deal about it. Perhaps I was one of the only people who showed them that other people care. I was only one tiny light in a world full of darkness and demons.

"Thank you so much kind Shippo. Now we can sleep in peace knowing that our crops are not in danger any longer" the Headman said bowing to me.

"It was my pleasure" I said in return.

"Come now, and you can eat and rest"

I followed him back to the hut where I would be sleeping and sat down on the ground. About five trays of food had been set down for me.

"Please eat, and if you have any other wishes just ask." the Headman said walking out of the hut.

I began eating, and before long only crumbs were left on the trays. I was now stuffed and tired again. I lay down on the futon and closed my eyes. It didn't take me long to fall asleep which was once again dreamless.

I woke up in the morning as the rays of the sun shone through the window. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, judging by the look of the sun it was almost noon. I stood up and walked out. It was a beautiful day, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. For some reason that made me remember Aki and her cloud friend. I wondered where they were. Who knows, I may run in to them today.

The Headman's children were once again playing outside. From the looks of it a thrilling game of hide and go seek was what was amusing them. At this sight I remembered my childhood days spent in the company and protection of Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara. Those were fun times; I wondered what they were doing now. Just then the Headman's voice brought me back into reality.

"Good morning Shippo, you slept well I hope." he said

"Yes sir I did, thank you so much for your kindness, but I have to be leaving now." I said

"Leaving so soon?"

"I'm afraid so"

"Well, they say that they could never keep the restless fox in one place for more than a week," he replied, trying to look cheerful. He embraced me and shook my hand heartily. Moments later his wife came out of the house and gave me another warm hug.

"Thank you so much dear, please come to visit us again sometime." she said.

"If you are heading north, I've heard of a trading village that has had several raids on their spice stores. They could sorely use your help," the Headman said.

"Thank you, I will head that way.

"I'm glad I could be of service to your village." I said and turned my back on them. I turned my back on them and started walking in a northerly direction. I really did enjoy helping people. With ever new evil that I demolish the world is that much closer to being peaceful.

As I crossed the farthest outskirts, I heard a small voice call my name. I turned to see the Headman's daughter running towards me. I knelt down as she drew near so that I could speak to her on her level. She looked at me shyly, her hands behind her back. I smiled gently at her to dispel her fears.

She smiled back and brought from behind her back a small bouquet of wildflowers. I took them gratefully and sniffed them. She giggled and went running off to the village. I stood up and watched her until she made it safely home. That tiny gesture made everything worthwhile. I stole one last glance at the village and stated walking in the opposite direction from whence I came, the wildflowers clutched loosely in my hand.


	3. Demons and dreams

Ch. 3

IT WAS HOT!

And I don't mean more than just a little bit warm, it was steaming! There was no air current, not even a warm one to help me. There was absolutely no moisture in the air. What little rain there was yesterday had been lapped up by the ever thirsty tongue of the sun. I could literally watch as Cume got smaller and smaller. Sweat rolled of my bare shoulders and added just a tiny drop of moisture to the cloud. My tongue felt like a log in my mouth. Finally, in desperation ordered Cume "Go to the nearest lake!"

"But Milady, the nearest lake is several miles away!" Cume argued. I knew he must be feeling weak from dehydration, but if we didn't get to some water soon, not only would he disappear, but I would die of thirst.

"Then go like the wind!" I said. Cume didn't argue any further.

Rising a mile into the sky, Cume zipped through the air like he was on ice. The air stirred my hair and cooled my sweat as we flew through the sky. I knew Cume couldn't last at this speed for long. I prayed the lake was close.

"Hang in there Cume!" I called to him. My poor companion couldn't speak. All of his breath was needed to fly. I scanned the ground, looking for the faintest glimmer of sun on a pool of water.

I was nearly blinded as we sailed over a large lake, untouched by the heat.

"There it is Cume!" I shouted to the exhausted. My seat had grown smaller and smaller until I was barely sitting on my friend. I held on gamely as Cume tipped sharply down to earth.

The wind sang in my ears and my face lit up with excitement.

My amusement turned to fear as I realized how close we were getting to the lake.

"Cume, you are going to fast! We shall crash!" I called, my words spinning away back up into the sky. If Cume heard them, he didn't heed them. He continued his breakneck speed until I could see the waves on the surface of the water.

"Dive Milady!"

I stood up and jumped off Cume, turned myself around in the air and hit the water in a swan dive. The cool water hit my skin like a hammer. My breath was knocked out of me as the speed of my dive carried me further under water. I spread my body out and stopped myself from sinking. Clawing the water like a cat and kicking as hard as I could I raced for the top.

I broke the surface of the water with a loud gasp. I brushed the water from my eyes and looked around me.

Powdered diamonds were spread over the lake like icing on a cake and played with my eyes. I didn't know if I was ten feet from the shore or fifty. It was hard to measure the distance of this big lake. Squinting in the distance I thought I saw a line of trees. I raised my arms and struck out for what looked like the shore

My limbs were just starting to feel like lead when my feet touched sand. I heaved a sigh of relief. I had forgotten how big the lake was. My arms dropped to my side as I stumbled up the slight slope. I could see the shade from the trees and I looked at it with longing.

A hand suddenly grabbed my ankle beneath the water. Jerked to a stop, I fell face forward in the water. The hand pulled on my leg, dragged me back to the deeper part of the lake. I struggled, and managed to kick the unknown creature in the face. The head broke the surface of the water and I screamed at the sight.

A flat face, void of a nose or lips sneered at me. Its gray, blind eyes stared at me as its pointed fangs grinned at my terror. Another demon rose out of the water beside it and grasped my arm.

I struggled harder, but more demons raised their heads and gave aide to the first two.

My head was almost completely submerged when I heard a shout. Water filled my world as the clammy arms cut me off from the light and the warmth. My head started to feel dizzy with lack of air. I wanted the darkness to finally cradle me in its warmth.

As if in a dream I felt my captures release me. A warm liquid that wasn't water washed over me. I felt strong grab me and pull me towards the surface, and then darkness took over my world.

_The roof was on fire, smoke was slowly taking over my lungs, making it hard to breathe. I heard a scream that sounded like my mother's somewhere outside. Kohana cuddled against me in fright, and I hugged her close to me. My father's yells of rage reached my ears and filled me with terror. Father never yelled._

_A voice called my name. Grandma appeared out of the shadows and dragged me and my sister from the corner._

_"Come Aki, give your sister courage and help her. We must flee!"_

_"But Father…. Mother-"_

_"They will be fine, child! We must hurry!"_

_Grandma steered me to the door and I clutched Kohana's hand in mine. We made it out of the burning hut just as the roof collapsed in on itself. I felt sorry for the house that I had slept in for so many years of my life._

_A scene of complete chaos met my eyes as the smoke cleared away. Demons everywhere were attacking my family. I saw my cousin drop to the ground, his battle axe smeared with blood. The demon that has slain him caught sight of Grandma and me. It advanced on us and Grandma made an effort to block my sister and me from its view._

_A yell of rage sounded and Father came out of nowhere to cut down the demon. He turned towards us and looked me straight in the eye._

_"Live Aki!" was all he said before he turned and cut a beeline through the swarm of demons with his lightning power to my Aunt's house. The last sight I saw of him was a demon howling his agony as he clutched his burned arm, Father raising his hand for another strike._

_Grandma drew my attention from the scene by shaking my shoulders and I turned, dragging Kohana behind me. I followed her as fast as I could to the edge of our village. A demon jumped in our way and I stopped in terror. I thought of the recent training Father had given me on how to use my powers, but my arm was frozen at my side, and I couldn't raise my hand._

_Grandma didn't waste any time. She called out a word and the grass beneath the demon's feet stiffened and grew ten feet in two seconds. The demon's screams were short lived. Kohana started crying again. Grandma ordered her to stop. She grabbed my hand and dragged me along behind her._

_But the other demons were alerted by the dead one's screams. More of them came our way, racing after us, their swords held high. Mother called my name. I turned, hoping to see her running after us. Instead I tripped over a root and Kohana fell over me and sprained her ankle, her terrified cries turning to wails of pain. Grandma picked her up and ordered her to be silent._

_I got up and ran after Grandma, my heart pounding in time to the demons footsteps that were chasing us._

_A demon blocked my path and I screamed and swerved to the right. Another sneered in front of me and I ducked under its widespread legs and continued to run_

_"Grandma!" I shouted, not able to see her or my sister anymore. I looked behind me and saw the demons catching up to me. I had made it to the bottom of the hills. If I could make it to the top, I would b safe. But the demons chasing me wouldn't let me._

_One of them caught my ankle and caused me to trip. It laughed as it raised its spear. All of a sudden, flower pedals like lightning bolts rained from the sky, piercing the demons and ending their lives. I looked at the village to see Mother standing there smiling at me. She beckoned me to run, and I desperately began to crawl my way up the hill. I didn't turn in time to see Mother being cut down from behind by a particularly ugly demon._

_I watched as the smaller me rose to the top of the hill and turned towards the burning village. I wanted to hold her, to tell her that everything was ok. But I knew I was powerless to even give me a small word of comfort. For days I would be in a daze, crawling when I was awake, living the nightmare again in my dreams. But at the moment the younger me watched as the last of her village burned to the ground._

_A soft voice called my name out of the darkness. I turned from the horrible scene to see a young demon with blue eyes walking towards me. He smiled at me and called my name again. I looked back at the village that was burning, burning before my younger self's eyes. I wanted to hold her. To tell myself that everything was ok. _The demon grabbed my hand-

I jerked awake from my tortured sleep to see Shippo's face looming over me, watching me worriedly, his hands still on my shoulders. Sweet was pouring from my face, and I was panting as if I had just finished a race. Cume squeezed himself over me and made it rain, soaking me through.

I coughed and spluttered from the unexpected awakening.

"Thank goodness!" Shippo said with a relieved smile. "We thought you were a goner!" The strong arms that pulled me from the water helped me to sit up.

"Shippo!" I said, surprised to see him. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving a drowning Lady," the kitsune answered with a smile. I smiled back at him.

"I thought I told you to call me Aki," I said.

"Of course, Aki." Smile.

"Milaaaaaadddyy!" Cume cried, obviously relieved that I was alive. "Are you hurt?"

"No, Cume, I'm fine," I answered somewhat tiredly.

"You should sleep," Shippo said. "You are tired from your near death experience."

"Have you said that often to people?" I asked trying to be funny. Shippo actually laughed.

"Quite often," he said with a smile. "People have a way of getting themselves into messes."

I giggled weakly. Cume floated under me and I drifted to sleep in his comfortable folds, Shippo's smile chasing away all my bad dreams.


	4. the past

ch 4

I watched over her all night long, making sure she had no more bad dreams. The moonlight drifted down through the trees and light up her peaceful face. Her red hair seemed to glow and the jewels around her neck gave off a faint shine. She stirred in her sleep and I noticed goose bumps on her arms. I took off my shirt and laid it on top of her, giving her warmth.

I leaned back against a tree, watching her as Cume watched me. I supposed he still didn't trust me completely, even though I had saved his mistress from an untimely death.

"What had happened that would make her have such a nightmare?" I asked the cloud. He looked at me doubtfully.

"It is really not my place to speak of the Mistress' past," he said. I wasn't going to take that.

"Clearly there is something in her past that is bothering her," I argued. "What is it?"

"You will have to ask the Mistress that," Cume answered. I scowled.

"At least tell me your past. How did you come to meet her?"

Cume sighed. "It was not a pleasant meeting," he began. "I found the young Mistress when she was 7, crawling at the edge of a forest. The child had just collapsed from the heat of the day and from utter exhaustion. I lifted her up and carried her to a nearby stream and waited for her to revive. When she woke up she told me what had happened to her. I couldn't let her stay on her own. She hunted her own food with her powers and I carried her from hunting ground to hunting ground. We have stayed together ever since."

Tears sprang unbidden to my eyes as I listened to the clouds part of the tale. What had happened that would caste out a girl at that age and make Aki cry out in her sleep from terror? I wanted to wake the sleeping girl and ask her what she was afraid of and to comfort her.

"And why are you so concerned for my Mistress demon?" Cume asked, suddenly suspicious. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"No need to get defensive," I said. "I am not going to harm her. I travel the land HELPING people, not killing them."

"A helping demon? You're the first I've heard of."

"Then you haven't heard of Inu-yasha, the great demon lord?"

"And I suppose that you traveled with him?" Cume asked.

"Yes, I have!" I answered in a huff. "I trained under him too." Cume looked at me in a new light.

"Then perhaps you aren't as bad as any of the others," he said.

"Thank you for your support," I answered sarcastically.

"Cume, you always were a doubter."

Aki raised herself from the cloud and stumbled her way to the edge of the lake. I refrained from helping her. Some people wanted to show how strong they were. She knelt by the waters edge and took a long drink. Then she wiped her mouth and sighed contentedly. Making her way back to the trees she sat down next to me.

"Did you sleep well?" I asked her with a smile. She flashed her teeth back at me.

"Yes I did, thank you. I believe this is yours." She handed me back my shirt with a blush. I took it with a smile and put it back on.

"Were you warm enough?"

"Yes, thank you. The frogs in my dreams told me that you were awake. Thank goodness they didn't tell me to burn you!"

I looked at her strangely. She glanced at me and laughed.

"I'm just kidding!" she said. Cume rolled his eyes.

We sat in state of embarrassed silence until I started to speak.

"Did you-"

"Thank-"

We both chuckled at the others attempts for conversation.

"Go ahead," she said.

"No, you go first."

"Ok. Umm, thank you……for saving me…..I guess," a small blush began to creep along the girls cheeks.

"I was at the right place at the right time," I answered. "You're welcome."

Aki giggled.

"The cows are coming!" she exclaimed, sitting up suddenly. "Oh! Umm…."

I just stared at her blankly. She giggled.

"What was it that you wanted to say?" I shook my head, trying to rid myself of her crazy sayings.

"I was just wondering…..that nightmare you had…." I was sorry to see her happy smile dissolve off her face. But I needed to know. I wanted to get this over with and never make her sad again. "What were you dreaming about?"

Aki heaved a great sigh and slouched against the tree. Cume looked at me reproachfully for making her sad. Her slim legs were brought up to her chest as she hugged them close to herself.

"I was born in a village of pure weather witches and plant mages," she began. "My father was a weather witch and my mother a plant mage. My father was training me since I was five to protect myself with my magic. I had no brothers, just a younger sister. My Grandmother would tell us both stories after supper when the moon was up and the fire was high…."

Aki went on to tell me the invasion of the demons and the destruction of her village. As she told me about how each time a demon was in their way and she didn't do anything I noticed a faint hint of guilt. Perhaps she resented herself for not being able to take action against the demons. I knew how she felt. I had felt the same when I was small and demons had murdered my parents

A sniff made me look up. Aki, overcome by her memories buried her face in her hands. I was taken aback. Nine years had gone by and she was still haunted by her past! I scooted next to her and drew her into my arms.

Aki gasped and stirred slightly, but I wouldn't let her go. I was a little embarrassed myself, but the best thing a person could have when they were hurting is a shoulder to cry on. She finally relaxed and let her heart leak out on my shoulder. Cume hovered nervously above us, wanted to comfort his Mistress, but knowing there was not much more he could do.

When Aki's sobs became quieter I let her sit up slightly. I took out a clean piece of cloth and wiped her eyes.

"Feel better?" I asked with a smile. She looked up and smiled wide.

"Yes, better than I've felt in a while," she answered.

"Good. It's amazing how a good cry can comfort you." She nodded understandingly.

I stood up and offered her my hand.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Wherever the wind takes us," I replied with a smile.


	5. village trials

Ch 5

"Are you SURE he can get rid of the demon menace?" the leader of the village asked as the sun climbed yet higher in the sky. It had been three weeks since Shippo joined our company and for three weeks we had traveled from village to village, helping the people who needed our services. I had learned many lessons from Shippo, Such as how to deal with rude, snobby know-it-alls.

"Yessir," I reassured him, "as I have said before, Shippo is an accomplished fighter, and has a history of taking care of spider demons."

The leader of the village looked over at the green eyed kitsune, who was watching the little kids at play with amusement.

Through most of the villages that we traveled through, I found most of them held a general dislike for demons, no matter if they had given them a service or not.

When I had spoken my opinion to Shippo of these high and mighty snobs and how they treated him, he just chuckled and said, "We'll be met with this kind of dislike everywhere. I don't let one person put me down, and neither should you. Just because one man dislikes you doesn't mean the world does." I left it at that

The headman seemed to size the young demon up with his eyes. I had heard rumors of men who liked other men and an involuntary shiver ran up and down my spine. The man gave a loud sniff and turned his back on me.

"You can stay in the visitors hut at the edge of the village. My advisor will tell you when the spider demon comes and what tools you will be given. Should you need anything, just ask my servant."

"We won't need any tools," I said, my blood rising, "but thank you anyway for you kind thoughts."

"Suite yourself," the headman headed in the direction of a group of young men. I remembered the look he had given Shippo and shuddered again.

I walked over to Shippo who had now joined in the games with the kids. Some of the mothers hovered on the sidelines anxiously, but when they saw that the kitsune wasn't hurting their little ones, they smiled and went about their work. The children were having great fun holding onto Shippo's tail and trying to keep up with the fox as he ran around in circles. A small girl sat on the Shippo's shoulders, holding onto his bow for balance and sucking on her fingers while clutching a hand made doll in her arm.

Shippo roared and flexed his claws, pretending to chase the children attached to his tail, but just seemed to go around in endless circles, and the children just barely managed to escape his grasp.

I giggled at the sight. Shippo caught my eye and smiled. He seemed to be at his happiest when he was making other people happy. With a shout Shippo managed to snag the straggler and he held him up and pretended to eat his stomach, while in reality he was tickling him with his chin. The other children scattered and ran to hide behind their mother's skirt while the child in Shippo's grasp wriggled and screamed in giggles. Shippo finally set him back down and he scampered off with his playmates.

I walked up to Shippo laughing. "I sometimes wonder how old you are."

"You can never fully grow up," Shippo replied with a smile, panting slightly from his play. I giggled back at him. I was about to say something when a fat, bellowing man rolled up to us, panting as if he had run a great distance.

"If I may," he said, trying to catch his breath, "you are lady with the demon am I right?"

"His name is Shippo," I said, a tad bit annoyed. "What do you want?"

The fat man didn't notice the edge to my voice. "I am to show you were you and your….um...companion will stay until you defeat the demon."

"Thank you but no," I said. "No accommodation will be needed tonight, thank you." The fat man seemed a little taken aback.

"But the Master ordered…"

"The 'MASTER' can order ants for all I care. Shippo and I will be just as comfortable in the sky." The Fat Servant looked up at the darkening sky with astonishment. Then he looked back at me. I smiled at him and walked away, Shippo giving the man an apologetic smile and then followed me.

"Why do we have to sleep in the sky tonight?" he asked, falling in step with me.

"Because I can't stand to be in that man's village for longer than I have to," I replied irritably. For some reason, any rude comment aimed at Shippo I took personally. Perhaps I was just letting the people get to me. I needed Shippo's calm attitude.

So I was glad he didn't press the issue any further.

"It will rain tonight," he said with a glance at the sky.

"Yes! And it will be wonderful! I could use some amusement tonight."

"And tomorrow we could use for scouting the remainder of the land."

"Why not now? Won't the demon come tonight?" I asked, this was not the usual way that Shippo went about to destroy demons. Shippo smiled knowingly at me.

"You said yourself it was going to rain. Spiders don't come out during the damp. The demon won't attack until tomorrow."

"Oh, I knew that!" I said. Shippo grinned.

"Of course you did!" he winked at me! Why did my heart suddenly skip a beat? Shippo stopped walking when he came to the small stream that ran next to the village.

"At the moment, though, I am hungry." He rolled up his pants to his thighs and waded into the stream. Standing patiently in the middle of the current, Shippo waited for the fish to become accustomed to his still legs. Not a toe on his foot wiggled. Why was I looking at his feet?

Quicker than I could follow, Shippo shot his hand forward into the water. A bright, silver colored fish flopped onto the bank next to me, gasping for breath. I looked over but Shippo had already returned to his frozen state of being. Not a hair stirred as he waited for his prey.

I watched as the fish slowly stop moving. I felt at a loss. I had no knowledge of how to build a fire, so I couldn't cook the morsel for Shippo. I wasn't feeling particularly hungry at the moment. All I could do was gather wood for when Shippo would come and build the fire.

Another fish flopped down beside the first and gasped out its last breath. A third one followed suit. Shippo followed this one and shook the droplets off his legs. He noticed my pile of wood and smiled, silently thanking me.

Using a small amount of fox fire, Shippo ignited the wood and started a fire. Then he took sticks and pierced the fish and set them over the fire

"These will be juicy when they are done," he said, a small mount of drool showing itself on his lip. I giggled and called the tiny amount of moisture to me. I sent it into the atmosphere, though the clouds above didn't look like they needed it.

Cume came zooming down out of the sky. "I suggest you take refuge," he said. "The storm is about to break."

"Storm!" I asked, my eyes glittering with excitement.

"Yes, a storm," Cume answered with a laugh. I raised my hands and said something totally irrelevant. I stopped when the others stared at me. Shippo just shook his head and smiled. He munched away on the first fish.

"I'm not sure if I will ever understand everything you say," he said. I picked up another fish fillet, suddenly ravishing

"When you eat my socks you will understand," I said as wisely as I could.

"You don't wear socks," Cume said, not seeing the joke. Shippo nearly chocked on his fish with laughter. I wiggled my toes and tucked them underneath me. I continued to eat my fish in silence.

Shippo devoured the remaining fish and picked his teeth with his claws. I watched the ever darkening clouds with anticipation. Ever closer they seemed to their breaking point. My hair started to stand on end with the electricity in the air.

I looked over and laughed at the sparks that flew through Shippo's fizzed up hair. The annoyed look on his face said he wasn't used to the electric charges that naturally collected in the air around me. I laughed.

"If you don't want to get wet," I said, "Cume can protect you."

"I will just sit under a tree and ride it out," Shippo replied, trying to smooth down his hair. My eyes widened.

"Don't go under a tree!" I exclaimed.

"Why not?" he paused in pawing his hair.

"Lightning is naturally attracted to trees and any large object that sticks up out of the ground. It would be safer for you to sit in the middle of the ground. And Cume can protect you from the rain. I will make sure the lightning stays clear of you. It will understand. It normally listens to me." I rubbed my hand on top of his hair and the lighting left their play ground and traveled from my fingertips to the ground.

Shippo looked on in amazement as clouds gathered under my feet and lifted me up into the sky. I spread my arms wide as I embraced the sheer power of the storm. Lightning kissed my cheek and the wind rolled around me and embraced me. The clouds took my soul by the hand and pulled me into its eternal dance.


	6. storm gazing

Ch 6

It was quite a storm indeed. The wind was in a frenzy, howling like a pack of wolf demons around the village, forcing even the most curious of the little ones inside. The wind beat against the thatch roof of the hut, threatening to spill through the cracks. The so called 'visitors' house was little more than a mud hole in the ground. Even with Aki's assurance that I wouldn't get wet, I still wasn't comfortable in Aki's playground.

I don't know why I was still awake. Perhaps I was waiting for her. I watched the skies intently, hoping that she was alright, but trusting that she knew her way in the heavens. The lightning would play tricks on my eyes. When a bright light flashed, I thought I could see the faint outline of a slim figure, dancing

My senses told me it was midnight. The late hour seemed to laugh at me. Mocking me for staying up late to try and see when the driving torrents would end. There was no end to the laughter of the night. It seemed to find amusement in my silent vigil for the storm riding girl.

My senses perked up. The howling wind seems to have calmed down a little, smoothed over by an unseen hand. Now the rain just washed over the village like a silent servant washing the clothes of its mistress.

Another flash drew my eyes to the heavens. What I saw caught me and held me spell bound. Aki, in her element, swayed and moved to a music unnoticed by me. Like a graceful swan she rode the gale, rising on one cloud to meet the beckoning hand of a lightning bolt to suddenly dive and be caught in the waiting arms

of the clouds

Though I wasn't sure, I thought I saw a cloud smaller and lighter in color than the rest weave in and out of Aki's movements. The resulting dance looked as if it had been rehearsed. I watched in amazement at this fluid dance that was performed so effortlessly above such a daring height. I blessed my demon eyesight, or I would not have been able to see this wondrous sight.

I had not even noticed that I had left the cover of the hut to stand in the open, straining my neck back for another glimpse of this strange creature. The slight figure had danced into the folds of the clouds and was lost from sight momentarily.

Another flash of lightning split the sky and I spotted Aki dancing still higher in the heavens. I tried calling her name, but the crash of the thunder drowned out my voice. A fear gripped my heart that the heavens wouldn't to give up their precious angel. The crashing clouds now seemed to me jealous lovers who would lock their love up rather than share her with the world. The lightning was the zealous guards that would shoot out of the sky to warn the passersby not to mess with their ammunition.

My hair stood on its end. As if it recognized me as a foe, the lightning sped down faster than the wind to strike me down. I blocked my face with my arms, not that they would help me much.

In the split second that I thought it was over, I realized the lightning hadn't struck me. I peeked over the edge of my crossed arms to see Aki floating back into the heavens on Cume. I imagined I thought I saw a blush spread over her face. Had she seen me gazing at her as she danced her spell in the clouds?

'Weather witch' was the true title for her. She worked her spells until the lightning painted a picture in the sky that only trained eyes could see. They spread out in pedals to make flowers, they grew to heights and spread out and became full grown trees that suddenly blossomed into thousands of buds that floated down from the sky to incinerate before my eyes. Waterfalls and rivers they created. Mountains they scaled and giant waves in the ocean they rode

And I, I stood entranced, staring dumbly up at the sky, watching for the next glance of the spell castor. But she did not show herself.

The wind died down even more and the rain slackened its pace. The lightening grew to faint glimmers in the distant. The thunder moved on to terrorize some child who was still awake in its bed. I realized I was soaked through. My hair was plastered to my neck and my blue bow was ruined. I would just get another in the next trading town we come to. I tried swishing my tail and I could barely move it. It was weighed down with too much water. It would take hours to dry.

I shook the loose water from my eyes and sat down on the soaked ground. The night wind would dry me faster than the damp hut. Although it was cold, I lay down on my back and watched the skies, hoping for the smallest glimpse of the storm dancer. I was not so lucky this time. I waited for her to show up, but eventually, I fell asleep, sung to sleep by the wind's gentle lullaby


End file.
